Kunsangu Academy: Side B
by Andrew Townsend
Summary: A Lizzie McGuireCowboy BebopLife Stories crossover fic. Side Story to the "Kunsangu Academy Episode Saga" venture deeper into Kunsangu Academy, and the Kunsangu Underground movement. Chapter 1 Rated PG-13 for profanity, Chapters 2 and beyond rated R for s


Author 's Note: For any of those who read my other fanfic "Kunsangu Academy Episode One" this is a side story to it. It doesn't feature the characters from that story, but does mention them an hopefully shine some light if you all were confused from reading if you haven't read it, it's highly recommended that you did . So I hope you like a new and exciting twist on my fan fiction, I don't own any characters from "Cowboy Bebop" and Lizzie McGuire, so please enjoy "Kunsangu Academy: Side B"

Chapter One: Bayside News

Monday October 11th, 2006

East Bayside Community College

11:37:23 P.M.

"So what do we have here." A young man said placing the piece in the air. "Looks like we have a letter of confession." he continued

"Nope wrong again." A young woman said walking over and snatching the piece of paper. "Read again jackass, this is a civil agreement between two parties. Not a damn confession, come on Jake I thought you were smarter than that ." the woman said laughing

"Yeah, whatever.. Look just make sure captain Black receives this tomorrow morning." Jake said picking up his jacket to put on.

Same Day

Riverside General Hospital

11:54:09 P.M.

"So Spike, think we'll meet again?" A young man asked placing the ID on the counter.

"Sure, just make sure you're not dead when we do." Spike said walking out of the hospital doors.

(Phone Rings) "Hmph.. Who's this?" the man thought to himself as he picked up the phone. "Hello.. Clovis Cubillas cell phone, double C speaking." Clovis said as he awaited for an answer.

"Double C (laughs), please what homeless guy gave you that nickname." A female's voice said over the phone.

"Faye... How I should've known." Clovis said giving a quick laugh. "So what brings you to call me this late?" he asked taking a smoke out of his pocket.

"Well, just wanted to confirm that we got everything under control at good old Kunsangu right?" she asked

"Of course, Lizzie, and Zach are just pawns to the ultimate plans." he said laughing

"But why use them, soon or later they will find out, besides there just stupid college kids." Faye stated

"That is why I've used them, we must seem like a normal club, not organized crime." he said lighting up the cigarette.

"But isn't it kind of odd, that they all know each other.. Especially David Gordon, Elizabeth McGuire, and Miranda Sanchez's case, just remember don't screw up on this as well 'Double C'." Faye said giving a light laugh before hanging up the phone.

"Fuck!" Clovis yelled before throwing down his phone.

Tuesday October 12th, 2006

West 73rd Street

2:47:34 A.M.

"So I see your back to your old ways." A man said walking up behind two dope pushers

"The fuck do you want." Another man said quickly turning around revealing a 9mm in his hand.

"Now what exactly is that suppose to do, you know as good as me you don't have the heart to fire that, besides Marques, don't you have business to attend at Kunsangu?" he asked laughing

"The hell with you Sebastian." Marques yelled shaking the gun at him."

"Look at you.. Scared... Why don't you put the gun down and come with me."

"I don't think he has a choice." a woman said walking towards the both cocking her gun.

"Faye Valentine.. Such a nice pleasant surprise to finally see you.. You didn't return my calls or anything." Sebastian said laughing

"Can it Sebastian" Faye said pointing the gun at him. "Now you gonna let him be on his merry way, or must I kill the both of you." Faye said walking towards Sebastian, stopping when the gun touched his face.

"What can I assist you toady?" Sebastian said reaching down besides him. "Tea?" he asked backing one step holding a tea cup towards Faye."

"Get that got-damn, tea cup out of my face!" Faye said knocking the tea cup out of his hand.

"(Laughs) Same old Faye, can never take a joke." Sebastian said placing the gun down. "So.. I guess you're gonna shoot me then huh.. Well go ahead knock me off my feet." he said while giving a cocky laugh."

A/N: Hope this wasn't confusing for ya'll it's kind of like many side-stories that I promise will become one big story be the end of "Side B" in the mean time keep reading the Kunsangu Academy Saga, and please R&R for both stories.. Thank you Andrew Townsend


End file.
